Rhys Valtieri
Rhys Valtieri is the first-born love-child of the Valtieri line's heir apparent Kethrosar Valtieri and his obsession, the Lady Sairalis Runeweaver. Officially, Rhys is third in line to assume lord-ship of the Valtieri family legacy. Once thought dead and gone, he has emerged recently from self-imposed isolation which kept the secrets of his origin from the light for centuries. __TOC__ Physical Description Surveyor... yes, that is a good word for him, were it not for his opulent clothing and outrageous sense of personal aesthetic one might rightfully come to such a conclusion. For his gaze never ceases, as if his eyes thirst for some serviceable meaning in all things. Judgment too rests in the deep pools of silver-blue that burn lambent under a discerning brow. If you have his attention, he is openly scrutinizing every detail that makes up your world in quiet but blatant terms. He is dressed in regal gold-trimmed, violet stained sued leathers and golden plated boots that seem to heavy for any man much less Ren'dorei. Proud of his new heritage, he often wears the tabard of his dark and noble race and is not regularly found familiarizing himself with others beyond professional circumstances. His hair tells the same story, cut short and styled in opulent and carefully meticulous fashion, neat and clean, tidy like a story - because that is what it was. His skin was pale like wine-stained milk in the sun but thin and silver-blue in the light of the moon. Like his skin, lips spread thick, pale and flawless behind a rouge scoundrel's mustache and goatee. A peppering of today's stubble accents his jaw into high cheekbones and a deep socketed, discerning gaze. Personality Rhys is a man of keen and committed interests and as such his personality is difficult to nail down. In moments of disinterest, he may appear reserved and completely unto himself, but enter him into a space of quiet intrigue and Rhys comes alive with a swagger and command born of a palpal passion. These passions run deep but remain ever tempered in the viscus prudence of a man well-practiced in the art of telling himself "no". He is kind to children (more appropriately the innocent) and welcome for a stranger, though his ceaseless curiosity grows quickly tired of things what stew in the stagnant traps of the feckless past. Though he manages a palpal hope in all dealings, he is quick to judge and act accordingly. He will not tolerate a fool lest they know their place and carry themselves rightly in his presence. History His true youth was spent in the loving care of his grandparents Kethrosar and El'relisi Valtieri. Due to the insatiable affections of his true parents, Rhys and his beloved sister Aredhele's noble births were wisely-masked as the budding promise of a long and strong Valtieri line. This necessary deception thrust Rhys into the third seat of succession behind his own father Theoden and uncle Yroseth. There is no real record of the goings-on during this time in his life. He grew into a man this way, resigned to a life of feckless opulence in the shadows of salacious family secrets, a secret himself and spoiled. Only fifty-seven years after Sairalis and Theoden's secret love culminated in his secret birth, Rhys left the comforts, promises, and distractions of the Valtieri fold. With the blessing of his Grandfather and a tiny measure of his legal inheritance, Rhys set off into Azeroth. Then there is nothing, not a single record of abiding evidence beyond, within or without exist. Even the flat, vacuous-expanse of the Telogrus Rift bares no memory of him. Merely whispers, notions, and rumors remain, and those are few and far between. Mother and Father Rhys knows very little about his parents beyond their seemingly endless need to serve themselves at the fount of intimate desire. He knew them in his rearing years, before time and a great many personal lessons purified him of the childish notions of one helpless for knowledge and ignorant. Rhys separated himself as youth resolved into manhood and he drew the oldest of his younger sisters to him for familial comforts and terribly more. Aredhele Valtieri It is plain to see, that Rhys harbors a tremendous affection for his sister. She was the anchor to his name for years and grew through a crafted-despair in the comforting fall of his narcissistic shadow. It is told of old that these siblings were inseparable and the truth of it would only serve to certify such reports. But with all things, there is a season and as the story goes, Rhys left Aredhele in the emptiness of a sudden disappearance, and alone. He was then, so far as anyone might tell, her only true companion. A tale with more to tell, but alas little is known. Other Family and People of Interest Immediate Family ...more to come... Quotes "...the merit of my meaning is greater than my demons" ~ Rhys Valtieri "...I just wanted your trust in-so-much a measure to make this arrangement sensible. Yet you fear me." ~ Rhys Valtieri "...like a dog after the milkman, her conviction snaps at the leash, and who is to blame her?" ~ Rhys Valtieri "... what matter is your word to me, lest you give it? I arrived without it." ~ Rhys Valtieri "My hopes have lain-alone in the course of our friendship. Though now, you may never know what I would have done with such a trust." ~ Rhys Valtieri External Links Comming... Category:Alliance Category:Ren'dorei Category:Void Elf Category:Copyright concerns